


Burning Passion for the Supernatural

by SiesFics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Human Galo, M/M, Succubus Lio, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Galo meets him at the club and in that moment he belongs to Lio Fotia
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Burning Passion for the Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/gifts).



> Wanted to do a Halloweenish type fic with succubus Lio! Pure smut. I hope you enjoy!

Galo hadn’t stopped looking at him all night. Lithe body, long and cute, seafoam green hair that bobbed around his head. A plump ass for such a small thing, held in by _tight_ black shorts that were screaming to be peeled off. Fishnet leggings attached by garters, black boots, a top that could barely be called a top with all the holes and the way it hung off unmarked shoulders. This man was the essence of perfection, he was everything Galo yearned for. 

He hadn’t even wanted to come to the club tonight, but Aina begged him, told him he needed to get out more and have some fun. He was glad he had given in. But the man was across the floor, and all manner of other men were approaching him and he rebuffed them all. His smile was polite but those purple eyes relayed a much more dark answer. He was with two men already, though the way they had their hands in each other’s pants was evident enough that they were taken. Galo swallowed, downing the rest of his drink for that sweet, sweet liquid courage. For all he knew this man could reject him all the same, but dammit if he wasn’t going to try. As he began making his way through the crowd, the young man turned toward him and smiled. It was the kind of _come hither_ smile that had Galo aching and hurrying his way through the crowd. He was panting by the time he got to him, the heat of the club was causing his shirt to stick and he hoped he didn’t look too gross. 

“Hey.” The smaller man’s voice was deeper than Galo expected, but soft and his smile was addicting. 

“H-Hi! I’m Galo Thymos.” He stuck out his hand as if he hadn’t approached this guy to fuck him. Well, he’d love to get to know him, but priorities and right now the priority was getting his dick wet. 

The beautiful, incredible man let out a sweet laugh before reaching out to take Galo’s hand in his small one. Galo blinked. It dawned on him just how much smaller this guy was and it set something off in Galo. “Hi Galo, I’m Lio. Do you want to get out of here?” Lio’s eyes were lit up, mischief dancing behind them and just like that, Galo was gone. 

“Yeah, lead the way,” he whispered. 

Lio smiled softly, leading Galo through the crowd and out into the cool night. “Is your place far?”

“Just a few minutes by my bike.” Galo grinned as he switched to leading Lio to his white motorcycle. He felt a swell of bride at the way Lio’s eyes lit up, fingers running along the smooth metal. 

“Nice ride,” he purred. 

“T-Thanks! Here, sit in front of me,” Galo instructed. He swung his leg over and waited for Lio to situate himself, the small body tucking against his chest. Lio’s lips curled up, hands smoothing down Galo’s thighs.

Galo swallowed thick, turning on his bike and taking off, driving faster than legally able but at this point he couldn’t be bothered to care. His dick was pressing unashamedly against Lio’s lower back and Galo felt like he might die of embarrassment. 

“Excited?” Lio chuckled. 

“How can I not? Do you...do you realize how beautiful you are?” Galo gasped. He parked his bike and climbed off before scooping Lio into his arms and flying up the stairs into his apartment. 

“How cute.” Lio hummed, wiggling out of Galo’s arms, turning to face the large man. “This’ll be amazing for us both, but don’t scream, okay?” He pressed a finger to his lips to shush Galo, who stared at him, horny and confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why do you think no man was able to resist me?” Lio took off his boots, toes curling into the soft carpet. 

“Uh...cause you’re the sexiest thing ever?” 

“Cute. And true, but that’s not quite it.” Lio’s nails, once blunt and soft formed into sharp points and Galo realized then he might not have brought home someone entirely human. He watched the beautiful young man get even more so, his short hair grew to his waist, round ears went pointed, eyes from purple to red. Galo watched a tail appear from behind Lio, an arrowhead shape at the tip. His lips parted and Galo stared at the perfectly forked tongue that stuck out. This man was far from human and Galo was beyond caring. 

“What are you?” He asked quietly. 

“Succubus. I won’t hurt you Galo, far from it. You’re a young man in your prime, so sexually strong. Let me feed off of you and it’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had. And if you really like me, we can keep this going,” Lio hummed. 

Galo’s cheeks flushed, his dick at attention. “As if I would say no to that,” he scoffed. “You’re really hot. Like, fuck...and I kind of want to get to know you.” 

Lio laughed, leaning back against the couch. “You want to get to know a demon? You’re something else Galo Thymos, and I like that.” Lio smiled, that same inviting smile that had Galo drawing ever closer. He needed Lio like he needed air, he was already addicted and they hadn’t even kissed. “Well? Are you going to touch me? I’m hungry you know,” he hummed.

Galo wasted little time in closing the space between them, arms wrapping around Lio’s small waist and lifting the demon into his arms. He pressed Lio into the nearest wall, capturing that devious mouth in a hungry kiss, relishing in the way Lio wiggled against him. Lio tasted like cinnamon and Galo was starving for more. He groaned, devouring that mouth, tongue pressing into Lio’s mouth, brushing along pointed fangs as he claimed every inch. 

Lio hadn’t expected such passion in this human but he was pleasantly surprised, arms coming around the man’s neck, fingers weaving into his blue mohawk. It was uncommon but not impossible for a succubus to form a pact with just one human, and he rather liked the idea of doing so with Galo. It all depended on how the sex was, but already Lio was feeding gloriously off their kisses alone. His tail came around, wrapping around Galo’s arm possessively, claiming this human as his for tonight, and possibly forever. He let Galo set the pace, let himself be pulled away from the wall and to the bedroom. 

“D-Do you need condoms with demons?” Galo panted, really hoping the answer was no. He wanted to see his cum spilling out of Lio’s hole, wanted to watch the demon get covered in him. He realized how primal it was, how dearly he wanted to _claim_ him. 

“No. And I’d kill you if you tried,” Lio murmured. “Remember, succubus? I feed not only on our sex but on your seed as well,” he purred. 

Fuck that was really hot. 

“If you’re so hungry, maybe you should suck my cock?” Galo teased, causing Lio’s cheeks to flush. It wasn’t often he got flustered over a human, but this one was something else. 

“Bold of you,” Lio chuckled. “But I suppose I can do that, only if you won’t be one and done after coming once. You humans have such sad refractory periods.” 

“Hey! I’m not like that, I’ll show you what a burning soul like mine can do!” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lio purred. He wiggled out of Galo’s arms, looking up at the man. Galo was certainly much larger and taller than Lio, and there was something about the idea of being dominated that always got Lio going. But he’d never fucked a human capable of really making him feel owned. Taking Galo’s hand, he led him to where the couch was, eyeing him until he sat obediently, legs spreading on instinct. Lio was all too happy to slot himself between muscular thighs, reaching for the buckle of Galo’s jeans. He made sure to take his time, loosening the belt slowly, pulling it from the loops and setting it down. He unzipped and buttoned Galo’s pants at a snail’s pace, laughing when the human gave a disgruntled whine. 

“Lio, fuck, please!” Galo groaned. He was tenting hard in his pants, cock so desperate for attention from someone like Lio. The demon smiled at him, devious thing, and finally pulled his pants and boxers down. Galo’s breath hitched, his cock bouncing out and standing at attention.  
It was Lio’s turn to gasp. He’d never seen a human quite so big before, and the implications of the night with someone as endowed as Galo were filling his head. He was long, thick, with some cute moles dotting the shaft. Lio felt his own cock swelling at the thought of taking this inside of him later, the amount of energy he’d get from tonight would be enough to sustain him for a long while. He shifted closer, leaning in and wrapping his plump, pink lips around the head. His tongue darted out to rub against the slit, tasting the precome that began to leak. He smiled, listening intently to the way Galo’s breath hitched, how his heart quickened and blood pulsed. Lio wrapped his hand around the base, squeezing delicately while taking more of Galo into his mouth, tongue dancing along each inch of him that he could reach. 

“H-Holy shit,” Galo grunted. Already he could say with confidence that this was the best blowjob he's ever had, though he should really be surprised given who was giving it to him. Lio expertly sucked him in, Galo watching in awe as the small demon took each inch all the way to the base. He could feel the head of his cock pressing down Lio’s throat, moaning at the way the smaller man swallowed around him. Small hands cupped his balls, massaging them along with the bobbing that began. Galo was going to fucking cum so embarassingly early with the way Lio worked him in his mouth. “I can’t...fuck,” he whimpered, hips jerking up into Lio’s mouth, groaning at the choked sound the other let out. 

Lio loved to be in control but he also loved being taken control of. He eyed Galo when the other jerked, reaching up and taking those large hands, guiding them to the back of his head.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Galo whispered, understanding what Lio wanted. He curled his fingers into that bright seafoam hair and pulled, hard. He thrust into Lio’s wet, waiting mouth, moaning as his cock slid in and out of Lio. The demon below him was whimpering, lips swollen and beautiful, tears in those gorgeous purple eyes, and a hard on visible in those devilish booty shorts. “You like it when people are rough with you, don’t you?” Galo grunted, fucking relentlessly into Lio’s mouth. “Can’t get enough when they grab you like this and take what they want. Don’t worry firebug, I’ll give it to you.”

Lio shuddered, his mouth slack, letting himself be used and abused by Galo and his cock. He’d never been given a nickname before, and the title sent a flame burning in his chest. He ground his hips up into his hand, swallowing around Galo again, relishing in the way the man snarled like an animal. He was close, Lio could taste it on his tongue the way Galo was leaking into his mouth, the erratic thrusts. 

“Swallow every last drop,” he growled, lost to the pleasure of Lio’s mouth. Galo thrust once, twice more before burying his cock deep down Lio’s throat, moaning loudly as he came. His hips stuttered, balls tightening as he let out waves of seed, watching the way Lio swallowed it all. Panting, he pulled out of him, flushing at the realization he’d been so rough, so carnal. But Lio looked incredible. His cheeks were flushed red, his lips swollen from being used, eyes red from the tears that had escaped. He was perfect. So much so that Galo felt himself hardening again, far from finished with Lio. 

Lio shivered, licking at his lips after Galo pulled out, tasting the salty sweet essence of his seed. “Incredible,” he whispered, pushing himself up, the sting of rug burn on his knees a worthwhile pain. “And I see you weren’t lying.” Galo was hard again, the blue haired man standing with him and quickly scooping Lio up into his arms. 

“I told you! And now it’s my turn to make you feel good before I fuck you,” he said with a grin. The sincerity of it mixed with the implications had Lio blushing. Succubus weren’t supposed to blush, let along care for humans, and yet Lio found himself doing just that. There was just something electric about this Galo Thymos. 

“You’re…” Lio scoffed, allowing Galo to take them to his room, finding the human much neater than he would have given him credit for. The bed was made, but not for long. Galo dropped him into bed, Lio bouncing ever so slightly and shooting a look at him. “It isn’t polite to drop people.”

“Since when did demons care about manners?” Galo grinned, leaning over Lio in order to undress him. He started with the flimsy excuse for a shirt, pulling it over Lio’s head and tossing it to the carpeted floor. “It’s sinful how good you look, though, I suppose it makes sense now,” he chuckled to himself. Galo’s fingers curled into the waistband of the shorts after unbuttoning them, pulling them off wide hips and down slim thighs. The garter he unclipped from the stockings, pulling everything off of Lio, save the thigh highs. “Is this some form you’ve created for yourself? Or are you really this beautiful?”

Lio flushed _again_ and shook his head. This man was dangerous for him, he was making Lio feel things he had never experienced. “If you’re asking am I some congealed blob of hideous proportions, no, this is me.” Lio’s legs fell open on instinct the closer Glao got to him, the blue haired man slotting himself perfectly between Lio’s thighs. “I can change my genitals at will though, makes feeding a lot easier,” he mumbled. He preferred the male form though, and it wasn’t often people cared. 

Galo smiled, sinking lower until he was face to face with Lio’s bottom half. His lips went to his inner thigh, pressing gentle kisses before giving playful bites, marking the demon thoroughly. He was relishing in the way Lio was squirming, how he was letting out the cutest gasps and puffs of air. Galo wanted him _screaming_. He brought his fingers down to Lio’s ass, gently pressing against his hole, surprised at how wet he was, and that he was wet at all. “Seriously? I don’t have to worry about finding the lube? Fuck, you really are perfect.” Galo should have figured a succubus would be equipped with shit like this but it was another thing to actually feel it. What he didn’t know was that a succubus could either generate this of their own will or because they were turned on, and Lio was the latter. He was smitten with this human but he’d be damned if he were going to admit it just yet. 

“Fuck me already,” Lio hissed, wiggling impatiently. “I don’t need prep.”

“Maybe not, but I want to give it to you. I want to hear you beg for me,” Galo whispered, leaning in to kiss the head of Lio’s cock. As much as he wanted to blow him, that could wait for another time, right now he wanted to taste him. He rolled Lio onto his stomach, purring at the way the demon shifted his hips and angled them up. Spreading Lio’s cheeks, he wasted little time in pressing his tongue against his wet hole, moaning at the taste of him. He might just get drunk off of Lio’s taste, of his very being. Knowing the demon didn’t need prep made it much easier, Galo slipping his tongue in with ease, grunting as Lio clenched around him. Pressing a finger to him, he slid it in next to his tongue, lapping at Lio’s walls while working his finger deep enough to press against the nerves that had the demon wailing. He certainly hadn’t expected it, and neither did Lio. The way Galo’s fingers (now two) and tongue worked into him had the succubus writhing. Humans were so eager to take their pleasure and be done with it, but Galo was making it his mission to unravel Lio, and it was working. 

“Ahhh, ffff-uck,” Lio panted, wiggling his hips back with each thrust and lap from Galo. The man was working him over, his other hand snaking around to wrap around Lio’s cock. “Galo!” He gasped, back arching. “If you don’t...fuck me **right now** I’m going to rip your fucking dick off,” he snarled. Galo’s tongue pressed into him defiantly, fingers curling to assault his prostate until Lio was sobbing out an orgasm, hips canting as he spilled against the sheets. 

Galo reluctantly pulled his fingers and tongue out, kissing the fluttering hole before kissing his way up Lio’s back. “I wanted to make you scream, and I think I did pretty good. You’re nice and open for me now, and not in a forced way,” he hummed. It was true. Where once Lio would have forced his body to accommodate, now he was naturally ready. Galo gently rolled Lio onto his back, making sure to move the soiled sheet out from under him before spreading his legs and fitting between them. His cock was achingly hard, wanting to be buried inside of Lio’s well prepped body. Lio was hard still, his cock twitching with a desire for more. 

“You’re stupid,” Lio whispered, eyes fluttering. 

Galo smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Lio, gentle and warm. His hands smoothed down his sides, grabbing at hips that should be illegal. He guided himself to Lio’s entrance, moaning as the head of his cock pressed in. Lio was open and wet for him, easily taking him. 

“Put it all the way in,” Lio whined. “Galo, please.” 

How could he say no to that? Galo grunted and thrust himself in, bottoming out and moaning as Lio’s tight, wet heat enveloped him. Nothing and no one had ever felt as divine as Lio. And the same could be said for the demon, who writhed underneath Galo, crying out at the feeling of being filled in this way.

No human, no demon, no nothing had ever made him feel lso fucking good. Lio grabbed at Galo’s blue hair, yanking him in and smashing their lips together. He drank this up, ate the essence of their sex and had never felt so invigorated before. Galo’s hands held his hips tight as he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a brutally quick pace that threatened to shove Lio straight into the headboard. Breaking the kiss, Lio bit at Galo’s bottom lip, purple eyes shining with aching desire and a possessive need. “You are mine Galo Thymos, I claim you. If I catch you fucking anybody else I’ll take your cock and throw it into the pits of hell.” 

“What a romantic you are,” Galo chuckled, groaning as his hips canted and cock slid even deeper into Lio. “Same goes for you then.” This wasn’t a romance, it was a contract, but Galo wondered if maybe it could be more than that. He already adored the way Lio spoke, how his feisty spirit kept up with Galo. It made him want to own Lio, as Lio did him, to make sure he was the only person Lio ever looked at. Galo’s thrusts grew harder and quicker, pushing himself as deep as he could go. Lio’s cries and moans were music to his ears, even more so when tears pricked those purple eyes. 

Lio had never felt so fucking good and he couldn’t contain it anymore. He let out the most whorish moan, writhing against the bed as they fucked, his hands rubbing up his chest to twist and pull at his nipples. “Fuck me hard Galo Thymos, fuck! More, harder, ah..” Lio was shaking, so close to his orgasm, his cock was leaking and it hadn’t even been touched. As if sensing it, one of Galo’s hands released his hip and wrapped around his cock, stroking him, thumbing the head until Lio was wailing. The demon sobbed out a cry of Galo’s name as he came, spilling a second time, this time all over his pale stomach. He was panting, chest heaving from the intensity of his orgasm, lips parting to whimper and moan as Galo continued thrusting into him. 

Galo didn’t last a moment longer, not with how tight Lio clenched around him and the way the demon looked now, fucked out of his mind. Galo moaned, rutting into Lio as he came, balls tightening as he shot his seed into the demon’s body. It was so hot, so tight, everything was just perfect. Galo was panting, grunting as he slowly pulled his softening cock out of Lio, flopping down into the bed beside him. He hummed, eyes scanning Lio, at the bruises he left on his hips, the marks on his thighs. Wrapping his arms around the demon, he pulled him close, Lio grunting as he was pulled into Galo’s big chest. 

“Were you serious?” Galo asked.

“About?” 

“Making this a regular thing?” 

“I said what I said Galo Thymos,” Lio hissed, cheeks flushed. Galo grinned, nuzzling his face into Lio’s soft hair. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
